


Smug Vegan Friends

by zarabithia



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: Drabble, Infidelity, Longing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Tracey thinks Jon should be offended by the "smug vegan friends" comment that Stephen made. Jon is not.
Relationships: Jon Stewart/Tracey Stewart, Stephen Colbert/Jon Stewart
Kudos: 19
Collections: 100 Words





	Smug Vegan Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "dismay."

Tracey thinks Jon should at least be a little dismayed at the "smug vegan friends" comment, and maybe she is right.

Maybe he should be angry; maybe he should consider it a betrayal. Or at the very least, something really shitty to say on television.

But when they meet again, before Jon can say anything, Stephen whispers, "I missed you," and Jon loses all hope of being dismayed.

He loses all hope of being able to do anything, really, other than to tug at the clothes that stand in the way, and desperately hold back the "I missed you too."


End file.
